Eremophobia
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: An AkuRoku one-shot for AkuRoku Day '09. Sora is out saving worlds again and Roxas is worried he'll have to say goodbye to Axel forever. Is he ready to let him go just yet?


**AN: I'm sorry it turned out so sad..and for AkuRoku Day too. D: Also, I know if Sora were out and about saving worlds that Roxas would've disappeared by now, but deal with it. It worked. Well, aside from that I hope you like it. The title is the fear loneliness, by the way. Also, Roxas smells like Old Spice. X3**

I walked out of my portal of swirling darkness into the gloomy moonlight of Halloween Town. Sora hadn't been through here yet, so we of the Organization weren't totally outlawed just yet. But..it was only a matter of time. He had been ruining a lot of my favourite places lately. What with his, saving the worlds from darkness mission. I think it's, honestly, a worthless dream. I know he did it once, but…he didn't have the Organization to stand up to. He's getting close though…and I don't want to lose Axel...

"I can't lose him…not yet.." I whispered in the night air. The air was still and silent as I made my way towards the back of the graveyard. I could faintly make out names on the gravestones as I walked by. The cloudy moonlight slightly illuminating them as I passed. I eyed the partially ajar coffin against the back fence as I approached it.

"Damn they have weird transportation here," I muttered as I started climbing in.

"Hey! I take slight offence to that!" I heard a voice say.

I jumped out of the grave to spin around and see Jack Skellington standing before me.

"Oh, it's just you," I sighed, "You scared me Jack!"

"Sorry Roxas," he laughed, "Where're you headed?"

"Moonlight Hill," I replied.

"Oh. I suppose you want to be left alone then?"

"If you don't mind.." I told him with as much politeness as I could muster.

"Consider me gone," he said.

And with that, he bounded into the night towards town. Don't get me wrong, I love Jack. I just..wanted to be alone right now. I need to start accepting the fact that I might..lose Axel soon..my first-and only-love. I had, pretty recently, just returned to him. I'm NOT ready to go back to being without him. Not after all we've shared with each other already..not after finding love..after finding myself again..no. I can't let that cloud my thoughts.

"I have more important things to attend to," I told myself as I made my way up the arch of Moonlight Hill. As I neared the edge, I stopped walking and sat on the hill with both legs dangling on either side of the thin hilltop. The moon was giant and bright next to me, illuminating my silhouette with its creamy light. I started nodding off sitting up.

I started dreaming. It was of me and Axel. We were walking hand in hand down a far off beach. We were all alone. The sun was setting on the horizon, turning the ocean a mixture of oranges, yellows, and pinks. The colours flowing with the waves against the sand. Axel turned to me and kissed my cheek lightly. Just as he pulled away from me, he started deteriorating.

"No! Axel!" I cried desperately, "Don't leave me! Not now!"

"Goodbye Roxas." He said calmly as the last of him drifted off with the wind.

"NO!" I screeched as I feel to the sand in tears. I hugged my arms around my trembling body as tears streamed down my cheeks and onto the white sand. The tears left little wet spots that quickly faded as they dried.

I awoke suddenly to the feeling of slender arms around my motionless form. I stood up and I slumped into the tightened embrace. I took in the familiar scent of the man I love. He smelled of cinnamon and wood smoke. I sighed heavily as I buried my face in his chest.

"What are you doing all alone up here, Roxie?" the redhead asked me with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Just..came to think," I told him nonchalantly.

"Welllllll," he purred, "why not think about this?"

He placed one slender hand under my chin and tilted it up to face him. He leaned his face close to mine and pressed our mouths together. His hand tightened on the small of my back, holding me even closer. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and explored a little before retreating again. In major need of oxygen, I pulled away and stared into Axel's acid-green eyes. I blushed a bright shade of red and averted my eyes.

"Aww Roxie," Axel cooed, "you are just too damn cute, you know that?"

"Shut up.." I said as I pulled out of his arms and punched his arm playfully.

"Now, now Roxie, don't make me have to punish you when we get home." Axel teased.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"I can think of a few things that can help with that, dear Roxie." Axel said as he took hold my hand as we descended the hill.

We walked into Axel's portal and just as it closed, he pulled me into another kiss. And with that, we disappeared into the darkness.

I'm not ready to let him go, but I might not have to for a while. I hope…


End file.
